NHL players H
This is a list of National Hockey League (NHL) players who have played at least one game in the NHL from 1917 to present and have a last name that starts with "H". HAA-HAL * Kari Haakana * Ari Haanpaa * David Haas * Marc Habscheid * Len Hachborn * Jeff Hackett * Lloyd Haddon * Vic Hadfield * Roger Hagglund * Jim Haggarty * Sean Haggerty * Matti Hagman * Niklas Hagman * Riku Hahl * Gordon Haidy * Ron Hainsey * George Hainsworth * Richard Hajdu * Bill Hajt * Chris Hajt * Anders Hakansson * Jaroslav Halák * Harold "Slim" Halderson * David Hale * Larry Hale * Len Haley * Bob Halkidis * Steve Halko * Adam Hall * Bob Hall * Del Hall * Glenn Hall * Joe Hall * Murray Hall * Taylor Hall * Wayne Hall * Kevin Haller * Milt Halliday * Mats Hallin * Jeff Halpern * Trevor Halverson * Doug Halward HAM-HAN * Denis Hamel * Gilles Hamel * Herbert Hamel * Jean Hamel * Pierre Hamel * Robert "Red" Hamill * Al Hamilton * Chuck Hamilton * Jackie Hamilton * Jeff Hamilton * Jim Hamilton * Reg Hamilton * Inge Hammarstrom * Ken Hammond * Gord Hampson * Ted Hampson * Rick Hampton * Radek Hamr * Roman Hamrlik * Mark Hamway * Ron Handy * Michal Handzus * Alan Hangsleben * Ben Hankinson * Casey Hankinson * Glen Hanlon * John Hanna * Dave Hannan * Scott Hannan * Gord Hannigan * Pat Hannigan * Ray Hannigan * Jannik Hansen * Richie Hansen * Tavis Hansen * Dave Hanson * Emil Hanson * Keith Hanson * Oscar Hanson HAR * Nick Harbaruk * Jeff Harding * Josh Harding * Joe Hardy * Mark Hardy * Jim Hargreaves * Brett Harkins * Todd Harkins * David Harlock * Scott Harlow * Glen Harmon * Johnny Harms * Walter Harnott * Terry Harper * Tim Harrer * Leland "Hago" Harrington * Billy Harris (center) * Billy Harris (right-winger) * George "Duke" Harris * Henry "Smoky" Harris * Hugh Harris * Ron Harris * Ted Harris * Smokey Harris * Ed Harrison * Jay Harrison * Jim Harrison * Paul Harrison * Gerry Hart * Harold "Gizzy" Hart * Mark Hartigan * Mike Hartman * Scott Hartnell * Craig Hartsburg * Doug Harvey * Fred "Buster" Harvey * Hugh Harvey * Todd Harvey HAS-HAZ * Dominik Hasek * Bob Hassard * Derian Hatcher * Kevin Hatcher * Ed Hatoum * Brett Hauer * Adam Hauser * Niclas Havelid * Martin Havlat * Dale Hawerchuk * Greg Hawgood * Todd Hawkins * Alan Haworth * Gordie Haworth * Neil Hawryliw * Bill Hay * Dwayne Hay * George Hay * Jim Hay * Darren Haydar * Peter Hayek * Chris Hayes * Paul Haynes * Brian Hayward * Rick Hayward * Steve Hazlett HEA-HEM * Don Head * Galen Head * Fern Headley * Eric Healey * Paul Healey * Rich Healey * Glenn Healy * Shawn Heaphy * Mark Heaslip * Randy Heath * Dany Heatley * Andy Hebenton * Guy Hebert * Sammy Hebert * Jochen Hecht * Radoslav Hecl * Anders Hedberg * Johan Hedberg * Bret Hedican * Jonathan Hedstrom * Jeff Heerema * Frank Heffernan * Gerald Heffernan * Mike Heidt * Bill Heindl Jr. * Lionel Heinrich * Shawn Heins * Rick Heinz * Steve Heinze * Earl Heiskala * Barrett Heisten * Milan Hejduk * Peter Helander * Sami Helenius * Ott Heller * Harry Helman * Bryan Helmer * Raimo Helminen * Colin Hemingway * Tony Hemmerling * Ales Hemsky HEN-HEY * Archie Henderson * Jay Henderson * John Henderson * Matt Henderson * Murray Henderson * Paul Henderson * Darby Hendrickson * Jack Hendrickson * Lorne Henning * Alex Henry * Burke Henry * Camille Henry * Dale Henry * Gordie Henry * Jim Henry * T.J. Hensick * Jukka Hentunen * Alan Hepple * Ian Herbers * Sammy Hebert * Jimmy Herberts * Art Herchenratter * Fred Hergerts * Phil Hergesheimer * Wally Hergesheimer * Robert "Red" Heron * Yves Heroux * Chris Herperger * Matt Herr * Denis Herron * Jason Herter * Matt Hervey * Bob Hess * Jamie Heward * Orville "Obs" Heximer * Bryan Hextall * Bryan Hextall Jr * Dennis Hextall * Ron Hextall * Vic Heyliger HIC-HNI * Bill Hicke * Ernie Hicke * Greg Hickey * Pat Hickey * Alex Hicks * Doug Hicks * Glenn Hicks * Hal Hicks * Wayne Hicks * Andre Hidi * Uli Hiemer * Christopher Higgins * Matt Higgins * Paul Higgins * Tim Higgins * Hec Highton * Andy Hilbert * Ike Hildebrand * Al Hill * Brian Hill * Mel Hill * Sean Hill * Jim Hiller * Jonas Hiller * Wilbert "Dutch" Hiller * Randy Hillier * Floyd "Bud" Hillman * Larry Hillman * Wayne Hillman * John Hilworth * Norman Himes * Dave Hindmarch * Dan Hinote * Andre Hinse * Dan Hinton * Corey Hirsch * Tom Hirsch * Bert Hirschfeld * Jamie Hislop * Lionel Hitchman * Niklas Hjalmarsson * Jan Hlavac * Ivan Hlinka * Todd Hlushko * Shane Hnidy * Milan Hnilicka HOC-HOL * Justin Hocking * Charlie Hodge * Ken Hodge * Ken Hodge, Jr. * Dan Hodgson * Rick Hodgson * Ted Hodgson * Kevin Hodson * Cecil Hoekstra * Ed Hoekstra * Phil Hoene * Vic Hoffinger * Mike Hoffman * Mike Hoffman * Bob Hoffmeyer * Jim Hofford * Bruce Hoffort * Bill Hogaboam * Dale Hoganson * Paul Hoganson * Jeff Hoggan * Jonas Hoglund * Goran Hogosta * Benoit Hogue * Milos Holan * Terry Holbrook * Josh Holden * Mark Holden * Bobby Holik * Jason Holland * Jerry Holland * Ken Holland * Robert Holland * William "Flash" Hollett * Terry Hollinger * Bucky Hollingworth * Bruce Holloway * Ryan Hollweg * Bill Holmes * Charlie Holmes * Harry "Hap" Holmes * Louis Holmes * Warren Holmes * Paul Holmgren * Johan Holmqvist * Michael Holmqvist * Tomas Holmstrom * Johnny Holota * Greg Holst * Chris Holt * Gary Holt * Randy Holt * Albert Holway * Brian Holzinger HOM-HOY * Ron Homenuke * Ron Hoover * Dean Hopkins * Larry Hopkins * Tony Horacek * Miloslav Horava * Doug Horbul * Shawn Horcoff * Darcy Hordichuk * Mike Hordy * Pete Horeck * George "Shorty" Horne * Red Horner * Larry Hornung * Nathan Horton * Tim Horton * Bronco Horvath * Ed Hospodar * Marcel Hossa * Marian Hossa * Martin Hostak * Greg Hotham * Paul Houck * Doug Houda * Claude Houde * Eric Houde * Mike Hough * Bill Houlder * Martin Houle * Rejean Houle * Phil Housley * Ken Houston * Jimmy Howard * Jack Howard * Garry Howatt * Gordie Howe * Mark Howe * Marty Howe * Syd Howe * Vic Howe * Harry Howell * Ron Howell * Don Howse * Scott Howson * Dave Hoyda HRD-HYV * Jan Hrdina * Jiri Hrdina * Dave Hrechkosy * Jim Hrivnak * Tony Hrkac * Kelly Hrudey * Jim Hrycuik * Steve Hrymnak * Tim Hrynewich * Bill Huard * Roland Huard * Petr Hubacek * Willie Huber * Greg Hubick * Fran Huck * Fred Hucul * Charlie Huddy * Jiri Hudler * Dave Hudson * Lex Hudson * Mike Hudson * Ronnie Hudson * Cristobal Huet * Kerry Huffman * Al Huggins * Albert Hughes * Brent Hughes (b. 1943) * Brent Hughes (b. 1966) * Frank Hughes * Howie Hughes * Jack Hughes * James Hughes * John Hughes * Pat Hughes * Ryan Hughes * Joe Hulbig * Bobby Hull * Brett Hull * Dennis Hull * Jody Hull * Cale Hulse * Ivan Huml * Fred Hunt * Dale Hunter * Dave Hunter * Mark Hunter * Tim Hunter * Trent Hunter * Larry Huras * Bob Hurlburt * Mike Hurlbut * Paul Hurley * Jani Hurme * Ron Hurst * Jamie Huscroft * Kristian Huselius * Ryan Huska * Matt Hussey * Ron Huston * Andrew Hutchinson * Ron Hutchinson * Dave Hutchison * Bill Hutton * Harry Hyland * Dave Hynes * Gord Hynes * Hannes Hyvonen Category:National Hockey League players